User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's Final Year at Bullworth: Chapter 17
The days flew by as Michael was stuck in his antisocial rut. The weather was beginning to get warmer, the days got longer but none of it really meant anything. When Michael wasn't in class, or training, he'd come back to his dorm room to drink and think on about the good old days when the guys would come over and they'd do something wicked, and fun. C-Money would nag Michael and Greg would recommend doing something completely crazy. He missed those days. Now it felt like he was the last of his group. Their standing friendships have disintigrated as they all assimilated to other menial tasks. Greg and C-Money were at college, as was Nicole, Bradi and Jimmy were the midst of love, and then there was Edgar. He was the only one Michael ever really hung out with and he was just some dorky rich kid that Charles was friends with. Charles... Not a day really goes by that Michael doesn't think of his friend, he's been sick with worry. Charles could be dead, and here he was doing nothing. It was even worse that everyone else just seemed to forget Charles even existed. This troubled Michael the most as he'd tell a long, drawn out tale of something crazy him and Charles did and yet people would become disinterested as soon as Charles was mentioned. The Boys' Dorm, 10:32 AM Michael slowly got out of bed feeling groggy, it was saturday so there wasn't any need to prepare for class or any of that other bullshit. On the nightstand a half finished beer sat there, tempting him. His fingers laced around the neck of the glass bottle and he finished off the rest before aimlessly thrusting it across the room. He sat up and rubbed his forehead. He could already feel a headache coming on for today. A knock on the door was heard, Michael did his best to ignore it but another series of impatient knocks came. Finally he got out of bed and opened the door. There stood his little ginger friend. He preferred to be called Ginji, though his name was really Matt. "Hey, what's up you little ginger fuck?" Michael asked, with a weak smirk. "Are you okay?" Ginji immediately sounded worried. "Of course I'm okay, dude." Michael replied, trying to appear more able. His efforts looked lackluster, and didn't really help his case. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to hangout with Audrey and I later but if you aren't feeling-" and with that Michael interrupted. "I'm feeling fine you little shit." Michael barked, trying to make it come off as a smooth joke but really just sounding contrite and irritable. "Sorry, just didn't sleep well, we can hang." "Cool, we were just heading out to the carnival." Ginji stated. The two moved out and across the way to greet Audrey at the Girls' Dorm. Her hair was pristine, and even sans make up she looked really good. The two had formed a friendship despite being in the same class for years. "You okay, Michael?" Audrey asked, noticing something was completely amiss. "Holy fuck muffins." Michael's palm immediately made contact with his forehead. "I'm fine, why is everyone worried?" "Well just you and Charles..." Audrey said, soothingly. "He's been gone for awhile. I'm fucking over it, alright?" He said, again becoming irritated with another friend. She nodded and her eyes met the stone at their feet. "I'm sorry Audrey, I'm just tired of everyone getting worked up over nothing at all." "It's okay." Audrey smiled back. "Anyways, lets go. I want to go punch a clown." Michael announced as the trio set out for the Carnival. TO BE CONTINUED! Category:Blog posts